


The call

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by vgault. Dom gets a call that lead him to his happy ending
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 3





	The call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



Dom was having coffee with Essie chatting about her upcoming wedding. Dom was her unofficial wedding planner, it was hard for dom because the last wedding he had planned was his vow renewal to lofty. When Essie had asked Dom had almost refused but he agreed because this was most likely the only happiness Essie would have in the next few months. Her cancer treatments were not working as well as anyone had hoped, there was still hope but not much. So here Dom sat looking at a wedding dress magazine. Just then dom’s mobile rang, Dom checked the caller ID but didn’t recognise the number so answered it. Essie saw dom’s face go paler and paler as the call went on. After Dom ended the call, he just stared at the phone as in shock.  
“Is everything okay” Essie asked in concern  
“Yeah, I guess sorry but I need to go” Dom said before rushing out of the room. Dom decide to go to the roof to clear his head because the phone call had confused him and could change his whole life. Once on the rooftop Dom leant against the railing and looked up at the sky. The phone call had been from a lawyer informing him that lofty wanted to call a halt to their divorce proceedings and the only thing running through Dom’s mind was why?. Why now and what did this mean for their future? Did lofty want to give their marriage another chance?.  
Dom had not seen or heard from lofty since he rode off into the sunset apart from getting divorce papers in the mail. Dom still though of his husband everyday when he woke up and right before he went to sleep at night. People often say time heals in wounds but for Dom the pain of lofty leaving had not faded, the pain was still as raw as it was on the day lofty had left him. Dom had often wished on a star that his husband would come back to him but now it was actually a possibility Dom was unsure if he could ever forgive lofty for leaving him. Dom sighed and called lofty because he couldn’t make a decision before getting all the information.  
“Dom?” Even after months apart just the sound of lofty’s voice made dom’s heart skip a beat  
“Yeah I just got a call from your lawyer” Dom said trying to hide just how much lofty’s voice affected him  
“Right look I was hoping to talk to you before he called, sorry” lofty said as a apology   
“So what is this about you wanting to cancel our divorce?” Dom questioned his husband   
“About a week ago I was hit by a car and whilst I was laying there on road not knowing if I was dying all I could think about was you and it made me realise that I still love you with all my heart” lofty said in a rush because he needed Dom to know how much he loved him   
“Wait what? You were hit by a car? Are you okay?” Dom asked in a panicky voice as the thought of lofty dying hit him  
“Yeah, I mean I don’t know if I will have any permanent damage but I will live. I just wanted to know if their was a chance that we could get back together” lofty answered trying to reassure Dom   
“I don’t know but I want to see you so where are you and I will be there as soon as I can” Dom asked already making a list in his head of things he would need to do before he could leave  
“I’m in the St. John of god hospital in east London” lofty smiled at the thought of seeing his husband again   
“I’m on my way and then we can discuss the divorce” Dom said before hanging up and going to find Sacha to request time off


End file.
